The Sioux Community Cancer Consortium (SCCC) is a two component, community based clinical cancer research organization. The SCCC was founded in 1983 and has been a continuing clinical community oncology program of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) since that time. The two major components of the SCCC are in Sioux Falls, SD and Sioux City, IA. These component sites are separated by a mere ninety miles on Interstate 29 in the rural Midwest. The SCCC is the only immediately available source of clinical cancer research sponsored by the NCI in Sioux Falls, SD and Sioux City, IA and their regional referral areas. The geographic catchment area for the SCCC covers approximately 105,000 square miles in the southeastern section of South Dakota, the southwestern section of Minnesota, the northwestern section of Iowa and the northeastern section of Nebraska. The primary research base for the SCCC will remain the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) with affiliate status with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (EC0G) through the NCCTG and affiliate status with the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG) through Mayo Clinic's membership in the CCSG. Specialty group affiliation with the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) will continue along with involvement in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT). Involvement in the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT) is established and the program is in development. The continued specific objective of this application is to continue to make available clinical cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols in our area. One of the goals of the SCCC is to achieve 150 credits for clinical cancer treatment protocols and 50 credits for cancer control research protocols. The SCCC consists of fourteen core investigators in medical oncology, radiation oncology, gynecologic oncology and pediatric oncology. There are a number of supporting physicians and/or investigators in the surgery, pathology, and medical practice arena. This is a realistic goal based on the past accomplishments of the SCCC.